Hell Night
by Doug4422
Summary: Kim and Ron undergo a rite of passage at Middleton High, to spend the night at Ryerson Manor, but when classmates start turning up dead, it's up to Kim and Ron to find the killer, if they survive.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO_ _NOT_** own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the related characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the story is mine, I make no profit from this.

_A/N: I added a name to this fic that was never mentioned in the Kim Possible episodes, the name of Ryerson, even though it is a fic, any resemblance to any person, living, or dead is pure coincidence._

**Rating: R **due to graphic violence, and adult themes

**Hell Night**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**Initiation weekend for the incoming senior class is here, for the weekend, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and several members of the incoming senior class of Middleton High School must be locked up in Ryerson Manor, where 75 years ago, Jack Ryerson murdered his family, then committed suicide, but when classmates start turning up dead, it's up to Kim, and Ron to find the killer, before they become victims themselves.**_

**Prologue**

The outgoing senior class of Middleton High School stood in front of the new seniors, waiting for the ride to Ryerson Manor, several of them were already drunk, except for a strikingly pretty redhead, and her blonde haired boyfriend, their names, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable they had decided to keep a close eye on two of their fellow classmates, both of whom had too much to drink already, and were still packing away the booze, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Josh Mankey,

"If they have another shot, so help me, I'm gonna strangle them." Kim said through gritted teeth,

"Amp down, K.P.," Ron said, laying a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "you seemed stressed."

He looked into her jade green eyes, a plea in his face, she melted immediately,

"Alright, I'm calm, now what?"Kim asked, looking up at Ron, who stood about a few inches taller than she did.

She had to admit, Ron was something to look at these days, his training in Tai-Ching-Pek-Wa had done him wonders, not just in the looks department, but in the skills area as well, on their last mission, he had handled Drakken in less than a few seconds, and then moved in to help take care of Shego. His once clean shaven face, now sported a neatly trimmed goatee, according to Ron, he was trying to ditch the loser image, but Kim knew that Ron was really conscious of his lookshe hated to go out not looking good enough to please Kim, even though Kim found him quite attractive, no matter how he looked.

Tonight, he was wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue denim jacket, and black canvas tennis shoes.

Kim was dressed just as contemporary, wearing a simple green tank top, which showed off her toned midriff, and blue cargo pants.

But tonight, she was without the Kimmunicator, the rule of this initiation was that there was to be no means of outside communication, that meant no cell phones, and no Kimmunicator, they were on their own. Then the oldest senior, Amelia, stood up, and told the group at large,

"Our rides are here, we'll be leaving this comfortable place shortly, for Ryerson Manor, where you'll be locked into the big house for the weekend, if you can make it without cracking, you'll be proper seniors, for those who didn't want to go, they don't know what they're missing." then, another senior, who Kim didn't know walked up to the head of the group, and spoke,

"Remember the rules, there is to be no means of outside communication, none of any kind, you may wander the grounds, but you must not leave the gates, the gates will be padlocked, and only Mr. Barkin will have the key, he'll be by on Sunday morning to let you all out, any questions?"

Alan Platt, an incoming senior, had his hand up, "Why Ryerson Manor?" he asked,

"Ah, Alan Platt, I forgot, you weren't born here, so you don't know what happened there 75 years ago." the senior said, Alan shook his head no, so the senior looked out into the crowd,

"Possible, you were born in Middleton, tell Platt why Ryerson Manor?" he said,

"Because 75 years ago, Jack Ryerson murdered his family in that house, then committed suicide." Kim said, Alan shuddered slightly, then, the senior spoke up,

"You forgot something, Possible, they say that Ryerson Manor is haunted by the ghosts of the Ryerson family, the house has stood empty ever since," he drew a breath, and continued his story,

"According to the police reports, Jack Ryerson had come home from his job, as President and C.E.O. of the Middleton Pickle Works, and walked into the master bedroom, where he pulled out a machette, and hacked up his wife, he then proceeded to the bedroom of his oldest son, fifteen year old Andrew, and slit his throat, he then walked into the room occupied by his thirteen year old daughter, Marie, and stabbed her thirty two times, she died before he was halfway finished, he then proceeded to the room of his youngest son, ten year old Jason, and shot him four times, at point blank range with a .38 caliber police special, he then walked back to the master bedroom, put a 12 gauge shotgun to his face, and pulled the trigger, completing the most gruesome murders in Middleton's history." the senior finished, looking at the crowd, then Amelia got back to the front of the crowd, and spoke up again,

"As per the rules, one male, and one female to a bedroom, there's ten bedrooms in all. As I read off your names, you will tell me which room you will sleep in.

Ron Stoppable, you will bunk with Kim Possible, which bedroom will you take?" Ron stepped forward,

"Master bedroom." he said, in a clear voice, Amelia nodded,

"Bonnie Rockwaller, and Brick Flagg, which room?"

"Second floor, east wing." Bonnie said, again, Amelia nodded,

"Monique, you'll bunk with Josh Mankey, which room?"

"Second floor, adjoining the master bedroom." Monique said, looking over at Kim, who's brow was raised,

"Well, someone's got to keep an eye on you and Ron." Monique said, her voice low, so that only Kim could hear it,

"So not the drama, Monique." Kim said, smiling devilishly,

'_Tonight's going to be full of surprises._'

Kim thought, she had no idea how prophetic that one thought would be.


	2. Chapter 1:  Ryerson Manor

**Chapter 1**

**Ryerson Manor**

At an old manor house overlooking the city of Middleton, a man stood waiting, his name, Steve Barkin, and at the moment, he was grumbling to himself about the younger generation,

"No concept of time whatsoever." he said to noone, his wait wasn't long.

Within a few minutes, a procession of headlights made their way up the steep hill to the old mansion, Ryerson Manor, once owned by the Ryerson family, now owned by Middleton High School,

'_Finally, they made it, wonder how many are drunk this year?_' he thought, as he unlocked the gate to the old house.

The first faces he saw, came out of the lead car, an old 1965 Oldsmobile, he recognized it immediately, it was owned by one of the more troublesome students, Ron Stoppable, and standing next to him, his girlfriend, Kim Possible, both of them had huge gym bags slung over their shoulders,

'_Probably holding liquor of some kind in it._' he thought sourly.

A few seconds later, all of the cars were emptied, the last, a limousine carrying several members of the cheer squad, and a very drunk Bonnie Rockwaller,

"Listen up, people," Mr. Barkin said, starting this lecture off like any other, "tonight, you go through a rite of passage that every senior at Middleton High School has gone through at one point or another, some of the most well known citizens of the city have done this over the last 74 years, and tonight, you're no exception," Mr. Barkin took a breath, and plowed on,

"tonight, you spend the weekend at Ryerson Manor, site of one of the most grizzly mass murders in the city's 125 year history, and according to legend, haunted to the core." he watched, as several of the students shivered slightly, smiling inwardly, he said,

"Once this gate is locked, you will be in here for the remainder of the weekend, with no way out, and if you think you can get over the fence, think again, it's over thirty feet high, and topped with razor wire, the gate is solid steel, with a spiked ridge, and as for digging under the fence, I don't think so, there's twenty feet of reinforced concrete under the grassy surface, so noone can tunnel under the fence, or the gate, any questions?"

Mr. Barkin's eyes raked the crowd in front of him, and one hand was up,

"If you must, Stoppable." he said, looking over at Ron,

"What about running water, you know, for showers, and provisions, food, and stuff?" Ron asked.

Mr. Barkin had to admit, Ron had brought up a good point this time,

"There's plenty of provisions in the kitchen, located on the first floor, in the rear of the house, the electricity, and water are both running, and up to code, any other questions?" he asked, looking at the crowd again, when noone raised their hands, he continued,

"Very well, according to the rules, only one vehicle is allowed to be parked inside the gate, so , who owns their own vehicle?" his eyes stopped on Ron, who seemed to be the only one who drove his own car to the party tonight,

"You the only one, Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin asked, looking down at Ron,

"Looks like it." Ron said,

"Alright, you can park that Carolina Crusher of yours around back."

"Booyah!" Ron said, getting into his car, and pulling it through the gate and disappearing around back, before walking around to the front of the house.

"Alright, now that everyone's inside, I'm going to lock you all in, I'll be back, at 6:00 Sunday morning to unlock the gates, and let you all out, have a good weekend, people, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said, now standing outside the gate.

Ron and Kim watched, as Mr. Barkin pulled a length of welded link logging chain around the wrought steel supports of the gate, and locked it together with a heavy steel padlock.

"Well, looks like the fun is about to begin, K.P.," Ron said, "Care to join me in the festivities?" Kim smiled, and took Ron's arm,

"Why, of course." Kim said playfully, locking her arm around his, and leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. No sooner had they walked into the door, than they were approached by Brick Flagg, captain of the football team,

"Hey, Stoppable, did you bring it?" he asked,

"Bring what?" Kim asked, but without a word, Ron reached into his gym bag, pulled out a liter of Thunderbird, and handed it quickly over to the well built blonde,

"Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver." Brick said, heading back over to the group,

"One condition, Brick." Ron said, now catching the quarterback's attention,

"What's that?" he asked,

"Don't give any to Bonnie, she's already had too much as it is." Ron replied.

"You smuggled in a liter of Thunderbird?" Kim said, looking over at Ron,

"More than just that, K.P." Ron said,

"What else, c'mon, spill, Ron." Kim said,

"Oh, like I didn't notice the fifth of Crown Royal that you snuck into your bag." Ron said, now looking over at Kim, who's face started to tinge pink,

"Alright you got me," Kim said, "my dad bought it, said the best way to experience Ryerson Manor is while you're half lit, now, what about you?" Kim said, now turning her attention back to Ron,

"Maneshwietz." Ron said, pulling out a large square bottle, with a dark red label, around the neck of the bottle, was a blue band, with the Star of David emblazoned on it,

"I think that has something to do with your faith, am I right, Ron?" Kim asked, she knew that Ron was Jewish, and had gone to temple with him on a few occasions.

"Yep," Ron said, "it's ceremonial cherry wine." he was smiling at Kim,

"Not bad." Kim said, smiling with him, she had never drank this stuff before , and had no idea how it would taste.

"Whatcha got there, Stoppable?" Bonnie asked, now spotting the bottle in Ron's hand.

"I don't think you'd like it, Bonnie." Ron said, looking over at her, trying to hide the label, but Bonnie, even though she was drunk, was still too quick for him, she grabbed the bottle, and read the label.

"Maneshwietz, Jewish cherry wine, product of Israel, you, smuggling in liquor, you ought to be ashamed of yourself, Ron." Bonnie giggled, swaying, as though trying to right herself on a ship at sea, she then fell forward, and into Ron's arms,

"Uh, Bonnie, I don't think you should be walking until you get your sealegs." Ron said, pushing the very drunk Bonnie into a chair behind her, then walking over to Kim,

"I am not drunk." Bonnie said, getting halfway out of the chair, then falling back into it,

"You're right, Bonnie, you're not drunk." Kim said,

"Thank you." Bonnie said, regaining her usual manner,

"More like hammered." Ron finished, watching Bonnie go from her normal tanned skin tone, to bright red faster than a traffic light,

"Not what I was thinking, but it still works." Kim said, smiling at Ron, walking up to him, and lacing her hand into his,

"What were you thinking, K.P.?" Ron asked,

"More like trashed." Kim said,

"Ripped." Ron said, watching Bonnie go redder, and redder, as he and Kim went back, and forth, rattling off different words that meant drunk,

"Soused."

"Snotlockered."

"Tore up."

"Shitfaced."

"Three sheets to the wind."

"Thrashed."

"Shredded."

"Lit."

"Alright, I get the message." Bonnie said, now looking at the couple in front of her with a look that scorches,

"Well, after ten shots of straight Jim Beam, and three Long Island Iced Teas, what do you expect?" Ron said,

"He's right, Bonnie," Kim said, "that rotgut booze will burn a hole in your stomach."

"What about Mankey?" Bonnie said, trying to defend herself,

"We've been watching him too, I think Ron's got down what he's had." Kim said,

"Yep," Ron replied, "six shots of Jose Cuervo, and an Alabama Slamma, enough to put anyone in la-la land for a couple of months."

"Jose Cuervo?" Kim asked,

"Tequila, Kim, very strong tequila." Ron said, looking over at Josh, who had passed out on a sofa near the large picture window that took up one entire wall of the sitting room.

"So, you want to open yours first, Ron, or should I." Kim said,

"I will." Ron said, opening the bottle, and pulling out two wine glasses from his gym bag, he poured the dark red liquid into both glasses, and handed one to Kim,

"Don't gulp this, K.P.," Ron warned, "the taste is rather strong." Kim nodded, and took a small sip of the wine, she coughed slightly.

"It tastes like Ny-Quill." she said,

"I warned you." Ron said, now taking a larger sip of the beverage from his glass.

Kim decided to go ahead, and drink what she had left in her glass, before digging out the bourbon she had hidden in her bag, once she and Ron had finished their drinks, she reached into her gym bag, pulled out the large bottle of whiskey, and poured some into both her, and Ron's glasses, they began to sip the drink from their glasses, preparing to enjoy each other's company, that's when they noticed that Brick Flagg, and several of the other members of the football team were passing around something that looked like a cigarette, but when they got a whiff of the smoke, they both went running into the crowd, and pulled the cigarette from Brick's hand,

"**_Uh-uh,_**" Kim said, "remember the rules, no drugs of any kind, except for health."

"What're you talking about, Possible?" Brick asked, attempting to play innocent, it didn't work,

"Like my nose doesn't work, Brick, marijuana, you gotta be kidding me, now cough up." Kim said, holding out her hand. Brick reluctantly handed the small bag of marijuana over to Kim, who walked over to the small sink in the foyer, and threw it all down the drain,

"'No drugs of any kind,' huh," Brick said, "what about the wine that Stoppable smuggled in?"

"There was nothing about alcohol," Ron said, "but there **_was_** something said about illegal drugs, 'no illegal drugs of any kind will be allowed,' or did it **_not_** get into that thick skull of yours."

Ron's face was bright red, a sure danger sign that he was about ready to vent his temper, Kim grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the crowd,

"What'd you do that for, K.P.?" Ron asked,

"We don't want to start a scene, do we?" Kim asked,

"No." Ron said,

"Alright, amp down, Ron."

A couple of hours had passed, and everyone was beginning to feel drowsy,

"'Night, all." Tara said, and went to her room, which was located on the first floor, about halfway down the hall from where Kim and Ron would be sleeping,

"Yeah," piped up Zeta, "I'm calling it a night too." she walked to the stairs in the foyer, and up to the second floor, and everyone began filing out of the sitting room, and into the rest of the large house, leaving behind Kim, Ron, Monique, and Josh Mankey, who was still passed out on the sofa,

"Somebody want to help me wake him up?" Monique asked, grabbing one of Josh's arms.

Ron leaned over Josh, and got right up to his exposed left ear, then he said, in a loud, carrying voice,

"**_THAR SHE BLOWS!!! _**"

"Huh......Who......Wa..." Josh sputtered, jumping a foot into the air, and landing on his feet,

"**_Veeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyyy_** funny, Ron, it is to laugh." he said, now looking at the source of the disturbance,

"Well, next time, don't drink so much." Kim said, now looking at her former crush, and smiling. She had to admit, the way Ron had awakened Josh was rather original, she thought, even hilarious, she laughed out loud at this, and watched, as Monique, and Josh walked to the bedroom adjoining the master bedroom, Josh, holding his still ringing left ear.

In the small bedroom near the master bedroom, Josh Mankey, and Monique were taking bets,

"So, Rockwaller, and Flagg, what do you think?" Josh asked Monique,

"Oh yeah, Brick's so gonna get laid tonight." Monique said,

"Tara, and Alan Platt." Josh said, looking back at Monique,

"Are you kidding me, Platt won't get past first base." Monique replied,

"Any others on the list?" Josh asked,

"What about the dynamic duo next door?" Monique said,

"Almost forgot about them, twenty bucks says Stoppable gets laid tonight." Josh said, an evil grin crossing his face,

"How's that?" Monique asked, an eyebrow raised,

"Didn't you see the way Kim was looking at him?" Josh pointed out,

"Yeah, I did." Monique said, putting her ear to the wall that separated their room from the one that her two best friends were sleeping in,

"So, what's going on in there?" Josh asked,

"Sounds like a private party for two." Monique said, suddenly a soft moaning from the room next door could be heard through the paper-thin walls,

"Total score, you owe me twenty bucks, Monique." Josh said, a wide grin flashing across his face. They could hear Kim's pleading voice through the wall, egging Ron to go faster,

"Oh, man, I **_so_** don't want to hear this." Monique said, putting her hands over her ears,

"C'mon, cough up, girl." Josh said, his hand outstretched. Monique reached into the pocket of the cargo pants she was wearing and pulled out a $20 bill, she quickly handed it over to Josh,

"That's the last time I bet against you." Monique said,

"So, what about the sleeping arrangements?" Josh asked, trying to seem more playful,

"Mr. Mankey," Monique said, her voice all business, "you get the floor."

In the master bedroom, Kim was cuddled close to Ron, who lay on his back on the large four post bed in the room, Kim's head was laying on his shoulder, and from what little could be seen above the sheets, she was completely naked underneath,

"That was amazing, Ron." she said, kissing Ron on the lips, Ron softened under the kiss, and allowed himself to be swept away,

"Ron," Kim asked, her voice more playful snapping Ron back into reality, "want to do it again?"

"You are insatiable." Ron said, a smile on his lips, as he turned over in the bed, and prepared for another round of the best sex of his life.

In the very back of the house, a lone figure stood, looking up at the old manor, and smiling evilly, who is it, noone could tell, the shadows hid all of it's features, but there was something definitely evil about his presence.

He walked back to a rundown old building at the very rear of the grounds, and opened a small window, he proceeded to crawl through it, and a few seconds later, a flickering light could be seen inside of the small cottage, which was at one time, occupied by the Ryerson family caretaker. The man sat down onto what appeared to be a sofa, and looked up at the house, he watched, as the lights in the house went out, one at a time,

'_Soon, real soon._' he thought.


	3. Chapter 2:  Bad Morning After

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Morning After**

Kim woke up early, judging from the alarm clock that Ron had brought with him, it was about 6:00 Friday morning, they had been in the old manor for 10 hours, she decided to take a shower before Ron woke up, but when she turned over to look at Ron, he wasn't in bed,

'_Where did he get off to?_' she thought, her question was answered a few minutes later, when the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs came from the back of the house,

'_I should've known._' she thought, picking up the clothes that they had stripped off in haste last night, and put them into a corner of the room.

The scene in the kitchen when Kim got there, was one so hilarious, that she had to cover her mouth with her hands, here was Ron, running around in what appeared to be a short sleeve shirt, shorts, and an apron,

"What in the name of weirdness is this?" asked a voice from behind Kim, Bonnie was behind her, her hair uncombed, and her clothes a jumbled mess,

"Just what I was thinking." Kim added, looking over at her boyfriend, and smiling slightly,

"I was hungry, and decided, what the hell, why not cook breakfast for everybody, dig in." Ron said, smiling over at the girls,

"Cool, Ron." Kim said, pulling a plate out of the cupboard, and helping herself to a couple of eggs, and a couple strips of bacon, but Bonnie had yet to move,

"Please tell me you've got some coffee going, Stoppable?" Bonnie asked, Ron nodded over to the coffee pot, located on the counter next to the sink.

Bonnie quickly grabbed the pot, and a cup from the cupboard, and poured herself some of the strong black beverage,

"Got a little more than that for you too, Bon Bon." Ron said, reaching into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out a bottle of aspirin, and tossing it to the tanned beauty,

"You are a lifesaver, whatever bad comments I've ever made about you, I take them all back." Bonnie said, gratefully shaking out about four of the white colored tablets, and popping them into her mouth, then grabbing the cup of black coffee in front of her, she downed about half of the hot liquid in one gulp,

"Bit of a hangover this morning, Bonnie?" Kim asked, now working on the glass of orange juice in front of her,

"I feel like I got hit by a freight train, K, did I have that much to drink last night?" Bonnie asked, looking over at the pretty redhead,

"Do you really want to know?" Kim asked, Bonnie shook her head no, and left it at that.

A few minutes later, Monique walked into the kitchen alone,

"Where's Josh?" Kim asked,

"The last time I saw him, he was depositing his offerings on the porcelain alter," Monique said, smiling widely,

"but enough about me and Josh, did you and studly over her have fun last night?"

Kim blushed crimson at this, she and Ron had been caught by their best friend having a very steamy session,

"Wh--what's that supposed to mean?" Kim stammered,

"Don't try to play innocent with me, girlfriend," Monique said, looking at Kim with an eyebrow raised,

"Josh and I heard your little sexcapades last night, if you get my meaning."

Ron whipped around from the stove, his face was bright red with embarrassment,

"Okay, you got us." Kim said,

"Yeah, I know," Monique said, her face not meeting Kim's,

"and I lost twenty bucks over it, too."

"You **_bet on that?!_**" Kim said, the bewilderment showing on her face,

"Not like I had a choice, it was either that, or listen to Josh talk on, and on about it all night." Monique said,

"You spied on us?" Ron asked,

"No, I didn't have to spy, those walls were so thin, I couldn't help **_but_** overhear." Monique said, apologetically,

"We'll forgive you this time, Monique," Kim said,

"but next time, wear earplugs, or stick the pillow over your head."

Josh Mankey came down a few minutes later, he, like Bonnie, had grabbed for the coffeepot, and aspirin, he was followed into the kitchen by Brick Flagg, who had a goofy grin plastered over his face,

"Looks like Ron and I weren't the only ones who got lucky last night." Kim said, chuckling slightly, looking over at Brick, who sat to Monique's right,

"Yeah." Brick said, in a far off voice,

"I think you got him whipped, girl." Monique said, looking over at Bonnie, who smiled,

"When you got it, you got it." Bonnie said, smiling,

"Man, don't talk about getting a piece." Josh said, looking over at Monique, a frown on his face,

"What's the matter, Mankey," Brick asked, "strike out last night?"

"Understatement of the century." Josh said, looking over at Brick, a huge frown on his face,

"What did you do to him, Monique?" Kim asked, looking over at her best friend,

"I made him sleep on the floor." Monique replied, smiling impishly,

"Ooh, you are too evil." Ron said, looking over at Monique, who broke out into a huge grin,

"I'm not even dating the man, what makes you think I'm gonna sleep with him." Monique said, looking back at Ron,

"Hey, I didn't imply anything here." Ron said, speaking in his defense.

Mid afternoon found most of the occupants of the old manor house out on the grounds, enjoying the bright summer sun, Kim and Ron were near the caretaker's cottage, a rundown shack, that stood at the very rear of the grounds,

"Talk about creepy." Kim said, looking at the ramshackle house, and shuddering,

"Yeah, I know, does that house seem to give off some kind of evil vibes to you?" Ron asked, Kim nodded, and looked over at Ron,

"Investigate?" Kim asked,

"You know it." Ron replied.

The two teenagers walked up to the door, which appeared to be held onto the jamb by one very flimsy hinge, and opened it, the door came off the hinge, and fell to the floor. As soon as they crossed the threshold, a penetrating cold hit them, as though someone, or something, was looking straight through them, and into their very soul,

"Okay, we've gone way beyond the weird limit here." Kim said, looking around the small cottage, and wondering how anyone could live in such cramped quarters.

In one corner of the "house," was a small sofabed, it appeared to have been recently made, as though somebody had slept in it, and on the counter, was a full pot of coffee,

"Uh, K.P., this place is starting to freak me out." Ron said, looking around, and backing to the door through which they had entered,

"Wait a minute." Kim said, now heading for the cupboard over what was obviously the sink.

She opened the door to find, not a bare cupboard, but a cupboard, fully stocked, there were enough canned goods, and meats for a single person to live on, and what's more, the expiration dates were not for another few months,

"Oh yeah, way over the weird limit." she said,

"Let's just get out of here, please?" Ron begged,

"Yeah, I'm with you on this one." Kim said, turning for the door, but when they turned around, they saw Bonnie, and Zeta standing in the doorway,

"What is this place?" Zeta asked, looking at the crumbling old building,

"As far as I can guess, it's the old caretaker's cottage." Kim said, looking around,

"Yeah, but that bed looks like someone's been sleeping in here." Bonnie said, looking over at the sofabed,

"Thanks for spotting that one, Captain Obvious." Ron said, looking over at Bonnie,

"C'mon, Ron, can you at least give me the benefit of a doubt?" Bonnie asked,

"Well, at least use your head for something other than a hatrack, Bonnie," Ron said, looking over at the tanned cheerleader, "It's obvious that someone's spent the night in here, if so, then where are they now?" Ron asked,

"Good point." Zeta said, taking in the still steaming coffeepot, and the open cupboard,

"The food in this cupboard was recently bought at the meat market down the street." she said, looking over at Kim, she quickly grabbed the package from Zeta's hands, and read the label:

_**Middleton Meat Market**_

_**21 Ryerson Avenue**_

_**Middleton Colorado**_

"Okay, I've hit about a 9.7 on the Weird Shit O' Meter here." Kim said, handing the package back to Zeta, who put it back into the cupboard,

"Such language, K." Bonnie said,

"Tell me this place isn't freaking you out, Bonnie?" Kim asked,

"It is." Bonnie replied.

That evening, Kim, Ron, and Bonnie were discussing what they had seen in the old cottage, when Allen Platt came into the room,

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen my sister, Annie?" he asked,

"No, Dude, not since breakfast." Ron said,

"This is so not like her, she's been missing since we came back in from the back garden this afternoon." Allen said, his eyes on the floor,

"Don't worry about it, Allen," Bonnie said, "she's probably just exploring the rest of the house, like some of the others."

"Yeah, it's probably no big." Kim said, looking at her classmate, and smiling slightly. When Allen left the room, Ron spoke,

"You know, noone's seen Zeta since we came back in from the backyard either."

"Think there's a connection?" Bonnie asked, looking from Ron, to Kim. The two friends shared a look, this was one of the things that made Kim and Ron such a great team, they could communicate to each other without ever needing to talk out loud,

"I can tell by the look that you two think something's up, spill." Bonnie said,

"Isn't it obvious," Kim said, looking at Bonnie, "I mean, first the caretaker's cottage is occupied, probably by a transient of some kind, and Zeta, and Annie both come up missing, not coincidence."

"No way," Ron said, "my guess is that they stumbled onto something here."

"But what?" Bonnie asked,

"No idea, but I'll bet they're not going to be the last to come up missing." Ron said.


	4. Chapter 3:  The Discovery

**Chapter 3**

**The Discovery**

By now, word had spread about Annie, and Zeta coming up missing, and the rest of the occupants had congregated in the sitting room for a head count, and to find out if there were more missing students,

"We got four missing." Brick said, looking back at Bonnie, who had a piece of paper in her hand, a list of names that had decided to come into the old mansion tonight,

"Well, that's all of them, K." Bonnie said, handing the list to Kim, and sitting down in a chair with a sigh,

"Four of them, M.I.A.," Ron said, looking down the paper, and reading the names of the missing, "Annie Platt, Zeta Flores, Jake Miller, and Rena Lawson."

"Yeah, I know," Kim said, "and they all had one thing in common, they all bunked on the second floor."

"I think we should get a search party together, and go look for them." Brick said, looking at Kim for some moral support,

"Right, good idea, Brick," Kim said, "I think that Ron and I should go and–," but Kim was cut off by Ron,

"No way, K.P., I think you should stay here with Monique and Bonnie, Brick and I will take the search." Ron said.

After a small argument, Kim caved in, and allowed Ron and Brick to search for the missing, but if anything was found, or if the missing were to show up, the two of them were to come back to the sitting room, and get the others.

Ron and Brick were walking the third floor, a maze of hallways, and locked rooms, several of the doors had to be broken open, so that they could look inside, it was just as bad on the fourth floor, no love up there, and the attic was as bare as Mother Hubbards Cupboard

"We're getting nowhere fast, Ron." Brick said, panning a flashlight around the cavernous hallwaythey had stopped near a room with a red door, Ron immediately stiffened,

"'Sup, Ron?" Brick asked, Ron grabbed Brick's wrist, and pointed the flashlight down to where he was staring.

On the highly polished teak floor, there were several red splotches, leading in a line, going under the mysterious red door

"What the hell is that, some of that wine you brought?" Brick asked, looking down,

"No, that's in the room that Kim and I are sharing," Ron replied, "the color's too dark, anyway, it looks more like blood."

"Are you sure?" Brick asked, looking back at Ron, the fear in the quarterback's eyes was plain,

"Not really, but there's only one way to find out." Ron replied, looking over at Brick,

"You mean?" Brick asked,

"Yep, we're going in." Ron said,

"But Kim said if we found anything suspicious to get back down to them." Brick said,

"I'm doing exactly what Kim would do if she were here." Ron replied, now checking the sturdiness of the door by leaning his weight against it,

"I think I could get it open with a good kick." Brick said, taking two steps back from the door, and readying himself to kick the door in, he pushed his right leg forward, and the door burst open, and banged off the wall, the sight that greeted them made Brick vomit straight away.

"Oh my God." Ron said, looking around the room, the four missing students were hanging from the walls, all of them, clearly dead, each one had been eviscerated,

"That is sick, and wrong." Brick said, straightening himself to an upright position,

"Help me get them off the wall, Brick, and we need to cover them up with something, the others don't need to see the bodies in that condition." Ron said, now grabbing the legs of Zeta's body, and pulling her from the wall, he laid her down on the floor next to an old pile of blankets,

"Help me out here." Ron said again, this time, Brick grabbed the body of Annie Platt, and covered her up with a blanket, leaving her head exposed,

"This is not good, this is not good at all." Brick said, helping Ron set the last body on the floor,

"**_Really, you think,_**" Ron said, his voice was hard, "pull yourself together, Brick, I'm just as freaked as you are."

"And why are you not showing it?" Brick asked,

"Because we've got bigger things to worry about." Ron said,

"Like what?" Brick asked,

"Like who's next." Ron said, his voice deadly serious.

Kim was sitting in the large sitting room, talking to Bonnie, and Monique, when Ron and Brick burst into the room, both men were covered in blood, and looked as though they had seen a ghost,

"We found them." Brick said, shaking his head,

"Where?" Alan Platt asked,

"Third floor, follow us." Ron said, he and Brick leading the group out of the room, and to the foyer, when they reached the room, Ron turned to the group, and said, his voice somber,

"You're not gonna to like what you see."

"What's the big, Ron, it's not like their dead." Kim said, the moment the sentence left her mouth, she regretted it, Ron's look told her in an instant, they were very much dead,

Ron opened the door slowly, and allowed a few of the people assembled to enter the room, once inside, they spotted where Ron and Brick had laid the bodies, Alan reached for the blanket that was pulled over his sister's body, but Brick grabbed his hand,

"Don't, it's not a pretty sight." he said, Alan dropped his hand to his side, and stared at the well built blonde,

"How bad is it?" he asked,

"Bad enough." Ron said.

Later in the evening, Ron and Kim were sitting in the kitchen, having just finished dinner, they were talking about what Ron and Brick had found,

"Wow, I don't believe it." Bonnie said, looking at Ron, he had just relayed the condition of the bodies to them,

"How could someone be so sadistic?" Kim said, looking over at Ron,

"No idea, but it reminds me of the stories my Grandfather had told me when I was younger." Ron said,

"What stories were that, Ron?" Bonnie asked,

"Well, to know what I'm talking about, you have to go back to World War II, Pappy was a veteran, Army Air Corps, he was a pilot assigned to the 8th Air Force in the European theatre." Ron said, his eyes darkening,

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, Kim had already knew the story, but let Ron tell it, because he had heard it more,

"My Grandfather was a Holocaust survivor." Ron said,

"Oh, God." Bonnie said, her face softened as Ron told the story his grandfather had told him,

"According to Pappy, he had been shot down over Germany, sometime around 1944, the Nazis found out that he was Jewish, and shipped him off to Auschwitz, he survived somehow, but over 6 million others didn't." Ron said, his eyes not meeting either Kim's, or Bonnie's,

"And he told you all of this?" Bonnie asked,

"Yeah, strange what humans do to their own, isn't it?" Ron said,

"More like totally gross." Bonnie said,

"Yeah, Zeta was the only one who seemed to put up a fight, several of her nails were broken off, and there were defensive wounds all up and down her arms." Ron said,

"You sure about that?" Kim asked,

"Yeah, I'm not likely to forget it anytime soon, K.P." Ron said, looking at his girlfriend, at that moment, a loud scream pierced the air,

"**_TARA!!!_**" the three of them said together. They tore out of the kitchen, and to the foyer,

"It's Josh." Tara said, as Kim drew level with her, Ron bent down, and prepared to examine the body,

"Is he,----dead?" Kim asked, but Ron answered that question real quick,

"**_GET UP, YOU CLOWN!!!_**" Ron said, striking Josh hard across the jaw with his open hand,

"**_OW!!_**" Josh exclaimed, rubbing his jaw, "**_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!_**"

"**_WE GOT PEOPLE REALLY DYING AROUND HERE, AND YOU GOTTA PLAY DEAD?!_**" Ron said, his eyes were burning a hole into Josh's face,

"I was only trying to lighten the mood around here, it feels like a funeral home." Josh said, still rubbing his jaw,

"Hell of a joke, Mankey," Tara spat, "**_Very_** funny."

"You know, Josh," Ron said, "you're gonna cry wolf one time too many, and you're gonna end up getting yourself killed for real, doesn't matter to me, but you might get one of them killed too," Ron jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the three girls standing directly behind him, "**_THAT DOES!!_**"


	5. Chapter 4:  Reflections

**Chapter 4**

**Reflections**

Josh was still in a bitter mood the next morning when he woke up, he looked at his face, sure enough, there was a large purple bruise from where Ron had slapped him,

"Damned him." Josh said, touching the bruise, and wincing slightly,

"He's right, Josh, if you saw what Ron and Brick saw in that room, you wouldn't think someone **_playing_** dead in the foyer very funny." Monique said, coming out of the bathroom, and walking over to the vanity where Josh was looking at his swollen jaw,

"What exactly did they see?" Josh asked, looking over at Monique, she had been one of the few who had heard what Ron and Brick had seen, she heard it from Ron himself,

"It's too horrible to put into words, Josh, but I assure you, I wouldn't wish that kind of death on my worst enemy." Monique replied,

"So, we got some wackjob running around here, hacking up high school seniors, what next, is Freddy Kruger going to appear in the foyer, and begin gutting us all?" Josh asked, he watched Monique turn white,

"Oh my God, oh my God, that's how they were killed, wasn't it?" Josh asked, Monique nodded, "Oh my God, that is totally sick."

"Give it up folks, Josh Mankey has discovered something sicker than his false facade that he hides under." Monique said, looking over at Josh, who's face was in a sad kind of frown,

"You'd hide under a facade if you have to live like I do." Josh said,

"What's that supposed to mean, you got it better than I do, you're one of Middleton's privliged few." Monique said,

"Yeah, but with privlige, comes a price, my father bailed on my mother when I was born, and she can't keep her nose out of the coke, so now you know the real me, my stepfather beats on her all the time, to top matters off." Josh said, not looking Monique in the eye,

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Monique asked,

"Because I'd be considered social poison if I did." Josh said,

"Why did you tell me, then?" Monique asked,

"Because, and I know this is gonna sound crazy, I trust you." Josh said,

"And noone else knows this?" Monique asked,

"No, not even Kim, and I dated her for a little while, remember." Josh said,

"I didn't know." Monique said, now looking at the floor in embarrassment,

"Don't feel sorry, you didn't know, because I never told you." Josh said,

"Do you forgive Ron for what he did?" Monique asked, looking over at Josh,

"Yeah, I can forgive him, I can only imagine how freaked out he is, he was the one who found the bodies, wasn't one of the victims an ex-girlfriend of his?" Josh said,

"Yeah, Zeta Flores," Monique said, "I can still remember how those two met, she was working the ticket booth at the theater, Ron was so tongue tied, he couldn't get word one out of his mouth."

"Wow, sounds like Ron had it tough back then." Josh said,

"Yeah, he did, he'd been considered a social outcast for years. It's only just recently that he got out of that shadow." Monique said,

"How did he pull that off, anyway?" Josh asked,

"He saved the lives of fourteen of our classmates last winter, when an avalanche buried Mt. Middleton in about ten feet of snow, Kim wasn't around at the time, she'd broken her leg, on a mission earlier in the month, and was rehabing at home, Ron was the only one left to stand up, and take charge, there's about five of us in this house that owe our lives to him, I'm one of them." Monique said, remembering how Ron had been regarded as a hero that day,

"Who's the other four?" Josh asked,

"Brick Flagg, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara King, and Alan Platt." Monique said,

"Man, and I thought I had it tough?" Josh said,

"I'll tell you something my Granny always told me," Monique said, "'No matter how bad you think you got it, there's always someone out there who's got it worse than you,' something you need to think about, Josh." Monique said, turning on her heel, and walking out of the room.

Josh had to admit, Monique had a point, her parting words stuck in his brain,

'_From now on, I'm going to be straight, be myself, if Ron can get out of that shadow, then I can do it too._'

Ron was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when Josh Mankey walked into the room,

"Ron, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Josh asked, Ron nodded, and the two men walked out onto the veranda, Ron remained standing, while Josh sat down on a deck chair.

"I'm sorry for the stunt I pulled last night." Josh said,

"Don't worry about, it's no big." Ron said,

"No, it is," Josh replied, "I forgot that you were one of the two who found the bodies."

"Hey, I said it was no big." Ron said,

"Monique told me what you did last winter, were you scared?" Josh asked,

"Out of my mind." Ron said,

"Why? You and Kim have been through worse than that?" Josh asked,

"Well, that's just it, everything I've done, I've done with Kim up to that point, that was the first time I've flown solo, and I was scared shitless." Ron said,

"What got you and Kim to start dating?" Josh asked,

"What's with the twenty questions?" Ron asked,

"Curiosity." Josh said,

"You're not always this curious, are you?" Ron asked,

"Sometimes, now, how 'bout it, how did you and Kim start dating?" Josh said,

"Well, we'd been best buds forever, we just took our relationship a step further." Ron said,

"Something brought it about, didn't it?" Josh asked,

"Yeah, it all started last spring, we had to face off against Drakken, and Shego, during the fight, Kim got this microchip stuck to the back of her neck, I think the scientist that developed it called it a 'Moodulator,' or something to that effect, anyway, what it did, was amplified certain emotions that Kim felt, at one point, the chip was set to 'love,' and Kim's deep rooted feelings for me came to the surface, after that, Kim decided to act on the emotions that had come to the surface, we've not been happier." Ron said,

"Man, I tell you, I wish I could get that lucky." Josh said,

"It'll happen, sooner, or later, you just gotta give it some time." Ron said,

"Well, I got something I need to tell you." Josh said, and he proceeded to tell Ron all that he had told Monique earlier that morning,

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Ron asked, he seemed a little freaked out that Josh Mankey was acting this way around him,

"I'm hoping that we could be friends." Josh said,

"Coolio." Ron said, smiling a kind of goofy grin,

"Please don't think I'm doing this to take Kim from you, that's not the reason." Josh said,

"What is?" Ron asked,

"Well, it's just that I think that we were in the same boat." Josh said,

"Sounds like it." Ron said,

"Want a beer?" Josh asked,

"You got some?" Ron asked,

"Would I offer if I didn't have any?" Josh said, Ron agreed, and Josh disappeared, a few seconds later, he reemerged, holding two cans of Coors in his hands,

"The Rocky Mountain Legend." Ron said, popping open his beer, and sitting down in an empty deck chair,

"Only the best." Josh said, the two men touched their cans together, and began to drink,

"By the way, was it you, or Kim that smuggled in that liter of Thunderbird that Flagg had the other night?" Josh asked,

"I did." Ron said, an impish smile crossing his face,

"Oh man, and I didn't even get a swallow of it." Josh said,

"Oh, I'm sure if you look around, you might find someone who has some liquor to you satisfaction." Ron said,

"I know what you got, and I'm not much of a wine drinker, what about Kim?" Josh asked,

"Oh, nothing, only a fifth of Crown Royal." Ron said, in a matter-of-fact voice,

"Who else brought in the booze?" Josh asked, he knew that Ron had been watching the other classmates load up their bags,

"Well, let's see," Ron said, pulling a mock thoughtful look, "Platt's got two liters of Jagermeister, Monique has a liter of Jose Cuervo, Tara has a fifth of Smirnoff, and I know for a fact, that Jake Quinn smuggled in a twelve pack of Budweiser, and two fifths of Gold Schlager."

"Those eyes in the back of your head, Ron." Josh said, laughing slightly,

"They do come in handy." Ron replied, smiling widely.


	6. Chapter 5:  A Legend, Or Real

**Chapter 5**

**A Legend, Or Real**

Once again, the mid afternoon found the remaining occupants of the old manor on the grounds, Kim and Ron were sitting on the front veranda, with Tara, Bonnie, Josh, and Brick,

"So, let me get this straight," Josh said, eyeballing Brick, "the last victims were gutted?"

"Yeah, it looked like something right out of a medieval execution." Brick replied,

"Or something you'd find hanging by it's legs after a successful deer hunt." Ron added,

"That bad, huh?" Bonnie asked, looking at Ron, then Brick, then back to Ron,

"Worse," Ron said, "the looks on their faces, they looked like they were alive through most of it."

Bonnie shuddered, she couldn't think of someone being so heinous, that they would do something like that to another human being,

"Believe it, Bonnie," Ron said, picking up on the reaction, "that's something that'll haunt my nightmares for a long time."

"But you said that Zeta appeared to be the only one that fought back?" Kim said, Ron nodded,

"Yeah," Brick said, "her hands, and arms were cut up pretty bad, but Rena looked the worst."

"How so?" Josh asked,

"She had her throat cut, and it looked like someone tried to bash her face in with something heavy." Ron said,

Josh looked around, and leaned over the railing to his left, where he proceeded to lose this morning's breakfast,

"That is disgusting." he said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief he pulled from his pants pocket,

"That's only the half of it," Brick said, "from the looks of it, I'd say the killer drug the bodies in there so they **_could_** be found."

"What do you mean by that, Brick?" Kim asked,

"Well, before we went in, Ron found a blood trail going into the room, so I think they were dragged into the room, and left there for us to find." Brick said,

"It's true, K.P.," Ron said, his eyes not meeting hers, "there wasn't much on the floor, but there was enough for me to see it without the light directly on it."

"Which means," Bonnie said, "we need to find out where the murders took place, what room?"

"First of all," Kim said, standing up, "let's take time out, and put all of the clues together."

"Okay, first, we got someone, or something sleeping in the caretaker's cottage." Bonnie said,

"And he has an appetite for gore, and torture." Brick added,

"And I would say that he is extremely strong, considering that Jake Miller was the captain of the wrestling team." Tara chimed in,

"And he knows the layout of the house, and the grounds, nobody saw him." Josh interjected,

"Add it all up, and it equals lunatic." Ron finished,

"Maybe the house **_is_** haunted?" Brick said,

"There's no such thing as ghosts, Brick." Bonnie said,

"I'm gonna have to agree, whoever did this, is definitely human, and quite sick." Kim said,

"Yeah, completely demented." Monique said, now making her presence known, she was standing directly behind Kim,

"**_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, MONIQUE ?!_**" Josh exclaimed, clutching his chest, "I think you made my heart skip a beat."

"Sorry 'bout that, Josh," Monique said, "I think it's time we got back inside, afternoon head count."

To keep track of each other, the group as a whole, had decided to start a head count, once in the morning, during breakfast, once in the afternoon, and finally, at night, before turning in, and it seemed to be working, since the first four victims, noone had yet to turn up missing,

"Maybe the killer's lost his nerve?" Brick said, when this subject was broached,

"Doubt it," Kim replied, "he's just waiting for the right opportunity."

Ron had trouble sleeping that night, the frozen faces of the first four victims haunting his dreams. He got up, and walked to the door of the bedroom, quietly slipping out, as he walked, he heard a noise at the end of the hall, where two new students were sleeping. Ron walked over to the door, and listened, he could hear someone talking,

"**_HOLY SHIT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE?!_**" one voice exclaimed, the other voice in the room laughed, a cold laugh that made the hairs on the back of Ron's neck stand up,

'_Oh fuck, this is not good._' he thought, he walked to the door, turned the handle, and walked into the room, but the occupants were gone,

"Oh shit." he said out loud, he raced down the hallway, and into the master bedroom,

"K.P., wake up, we got a problem." Ron said, shaking Kim awake,

"Can the sitch wait until morning?" Kim asked, her eyelids drooping,

"No," Ron said, "I think the killer's struck again."

Kim sat bolt upright in bed, and grabbed for her clothes, putting them on as she ran down the hall.


	7. Chapter 6:  The Killer's Move

**Chapter 6**

**The Killer's Move**

Kim had just pulled her head through her shirt when they reached the room,

"There **_was _**someone sleeping in here, right?" Ron asked Kim,

"Yeah." Kim said, looking around the empty room,

"It's three in the morning, where are they now?" Ron asked,

"No clue, but the door was closed all the way, and if the killer were to come through it, they would've woke up, the hinges squeak." Kim said, moving the door, allowing Ron to hear the loudly squeaking door hinges,

"And the way they reacted, it's more likely that the killer caught them by surprise." Ron recalled,

"Probably while they were asleep." Kim replied,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, K.P.?" Ron asked,

"Secret passage?" Kim asked,

"Gotta be." Ron said, knocking on the wall, listening for a hollow sound, but it was Kim who found the entrance,

"Got it, now, I just need to find the trigger." she said, feeling across the wall for some kind of device that would open the hidden passage,

"K.P., over here." Ron said, standing next to a lopsided, age blackened painting, the canvas looked as though it had been recently moved aside, he lifted back the canvas, and found a switch of some kind,

"Convenient." Kim said, pushing the button, the false wall moved, rumbling so loudly that Kim was sure it would wake up the whole house,

"Any idea where it goes?" Ron asked,

"No," Kim replied, "but I'm gonna find out."

"I'm going with you." Ron said, now joining Kim at the entrance,

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kim said, walking through the entrance, and into the badly lit corridor, when the door closed, they were thrown into total darkness,

"Ron, you got that penlight on you?" Kim asked, Ron reached into the pocket of his cargo pants, and pulled out a small flashlight, Kim took it from him, and pushed the button, throwing light out in front of them,

"Stairs, they must go into the basement." Kim said, looking at the long stairwell. Ron was the first one to mount the steps, Kim following close behind,

"This is too freaky." Ron said, walking down the stairs, and stopping at a wall,

"Yeah, now we need to find a way to open the door so we can get through." Kim said. Once again, Ron began tapping the wall around him, until his hands found an old torch bracket,

"Got it." Ron said, turning the bracket over, the wall moved slowly, and silently, revealing a chamber of horrors, the likes of which, Kim and Ron had never seen before,

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Ron said, looking around the room, he was getting paler by the second, but it wasn't half as bad as how Kim felt,

'_If **this** is what's in store for anyone who crosses this madman's path, then God help us all._' Kim thought.

The room was straight out of a mideval dungeon, complete with an Iron Maiden. In one corner of the room, a rack had been built, in the other, manacles had been suspended from the ceiling, and in the center of the room, there was a table, with thick leather straps for the wrists and ankles. Along one wall, there were all manner of objects, several swords, and even an axe. To the right of where they came into the room, there was a large fire in a central hearth, a fireplace poker was sticking out of it,

"Wonder what he has planned for that?" Ron asked,

"I, for one, don't wish to find out." Kim replied.

An audible gasp came from directly behind them, Monique and Josh were standing in the passageway,

"How did you two get down here?" Kim asked,

"We followed you." Josh said,

"Yeah, we heard Ron say that the killer struck again, and when we saw you running by the room, we decided to see what's going on ourselves." Monique agreed,

"And who's idea was it?" Kim asked, looking at both of the new arrivals,

"Both of us." Josh said,

"Oh, great," Ron said, "now we got to worry about you two as well?"

"I can take care of myself, Ron." Josh said, looking at Ron, and smiling slightly,

"Don't you worry about me, Ron," Monique replied, "I even see the nutcase, and I'm running the other way."

"Slight problem, Monique," Ron said, "this is one of what's probably an entire maze of secret passages."

"That's why the killer hasn't been seen," Kim said, "he's been here before."

"That means," Josh said, "whoever it is, their either a school staff member, a former student, or a member of the Ryerson family."

"Yeah," Kim said, "and we need to stop them, before his appetite for death catches up to all of us."

It took about twenty minutes for the four friends to find their way around the large, and somewhat disturbing room, until Monique found what appeared to be a door on the other side of the room,

"Hey, guys, come look at this." she said, pushing the door open, almost immediately, she regretted it, the two missing students were in the room, strapped to two beds, their heads missing,

"This motherfucker is picking us off like fish in a barrel." Josh said, looking at the bodies, trying his best not to lose his dinner,

"This is sick, and wrong," Monique said, "we need to find a way out of here, now."

"I'm not leaving the house 'till this sicko goes down." Kim said, she had a very determined look on her face.

The friends had decided not to tell anyone what they had seen in the basement, with a few exceptions, Bonnie, Brick, and Tara,

"The last thing we need is a full scale riot on our hands." Kim said,

"What did you do with the bodies?" Bonnie asked,

"We put them with the others." Josh said,

"Up on the third floor?" Tara asked,

"Yeah," Ron replied, "we needed to get them out of there, I don't think the killer will be too pleased with us though."

"Why?" Brick asked,

"We left him a little message," Kim said, "'If you want us, come and get us.'"

Kim and Ron had searched the house that afternoon, rather than enjoy the time outside with the remaining occupants,

"We have searched this place for the last half hour, K.P., and what have we found, nothing." Ron said, his voice, and temper rising in equal volume,

"Amp down, Ron," Kim replied, looking back at her boyfriend, "We've got until six o'clock tomorrow morning to find this nutjob, and send him to meet his maker."

"Any guesses as to where to look?" Ron asked,

"We need to find out more about the Ryerson family," Kim replied, "My hunch is that it's a member of the family, a direct descendant, who knows all about the house."

"Every inch of it." Ron added,

"Yeah," Kim said, looking at Ron again, "and if you wanted to know something about a family, where's the first place you'd look?"

"Family Bible." Ron said,

"Yep, and I think I know where to find it." Kim said, earning a raised eyebrow from Ron,

"Where?" Ron asked,

"Remember the large family room on the first floor?" Kim asked,

"Yeah." Ron replied, some curiosity filling him,

"I think I saw a large Bible in the room, hidden in that large glass shelving unit near the fireplace." Kim replied,

"Which one, there were two of those big honkers, I should know." Ron said, rubbing his shoulder,

"Yeah, you ran into one of them, didn't you?" Kim said,

"Yeah, the first night we were here." Ron said,

"Well, it's the one on the other side of the fireplace." Kim said.


	8. Chapter 7:  The Missing Link

**Chapter 7**

**The Missing Link**

Night began to fall on Middleton like a velvety blanket, inside Ryerson Manor, most of the occupants had retired to their rooms for the night, everyone except seven teenagers, who had their heads bent low over a dusty white book,

"It's got to be in here somewhere." Kim said, flipping through the pages at top speed,

"I think you need to stop, and look at what you're reading, K," Bonnie said, "this is the Ryerson family Bible. Do you really think that Jack Ryerson would write his family tree in it if he intended to kill everyone in it off?"

"I **_sooo_** believe that he did, Bonnie," Kim replied, looking back at her former competitor, and smiling slightly, "it wasn't always Jack Ryerson that kept records in it, his father did, too."

"And just maybe we might find some sort of clue in it." Ron added,

"Hey, guys," piped up Alan Platt from the corner of the room, "look what I found." he was holding onto an old, dust covered piece of paper,

"Whatcha got there, Alan?" Monique asked, looking at the age spotted parchment,

"Don't know, yet." Alan said, now opening it, revealing a sprawling family tree, dating back at least three hundred years,

"Jackpot!" Kim said, looking at the paper, and smiling, she slid her finger down to the last entry, under the name of, _Allen Ryerson_, there were two other names, _John_, and _Roger_,

"Who is this Roger Ryerson?" Josh asked, looking at the family tree, scratching his chin,

"Jack Ryerson's brother." Tara said,

"I don't even see Jack Ryerson's name on here." said Brick, in his usual absence of brain,

"D'oy," Bonnie said, slapping Brick in the back of the head, "it's right there, Jack is a pet name for John."

"I knew that." Brick said, his voice low,

"Jocks." Bonnie muttered, low enough so that only Kim and Ron could hear her,

"Least of our worries at the moment," Kim said, bringing the rest of the group to reality, "we need to find a way to get everyone else out of the house."

"I got an idea," Ron said, a manic smile lighting up his face, "Kim, did you grab your dad's bolt cutters?"

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked, her eyebrow raised,

"Here's the plan," Ron said, looking over at Kim, "we use the bolt cutters to cut a hole in the back fence, and get everyone out through there, it's just a chainlink fence back there , so it should be easy to cut through."

"Y'know, Ron," Kim said, "that might just work."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "I'll go knocking on doors, and get everyone to meet up with us in the back yard, near the weakest part of the fence, then you can do your thing, K."

"But what about the killer?" Brick asked,

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Kim said, "I'm not leaving this house until that scumbag is wiped off the face of the earth."

"Me neither." Ron said,

"Then it's just the seven of us." Alan Platt said,

"Alan, you don't need to do this," Kim said, "Why don't you go out the fence and–,"

"**_NO!!_**" Alan said, his voice full of rage, "**_that_** **_shitball killed my sister!!_**"

"Alright, Alan, amp down," Ron said, then, turning back to Kim, he said, "we need all the help we can get at the moment."

"Agreed." Kim sighed,

"We're all in this together," Josh said, looking around at the group assembled before him, "all we need to do, is just keep a clear head, and let him come to us, he can't fight off all seven of us at once."

"Right," Brick said, the gleam from the football field in his eyes, "we knock him down, then each one of us grabs a leg, and says, 'Make a wish.'"

It was midnight by the time Bonnie had gotten everyone together, they had all assembled in the back yard, near the center of the fence, and were awaiting Kim, and Ron's arrival.

"Alright, here's the sitch," Kim said, then counting the remaining people, she looked back at Bonnie, "Where's the rest of them?"

"Gone, K," Bonnie said, "I found their bodies in their rooms, they were decapitated, there's just ten of us left."

"Alright, what we're going to do is real simple, we're going to cut the fence, and allow the three of you to get out of here," Ron said, holding a long pair of bolt cutters in his right hand, "once you're clear of the manor, go get help, we don't care who it is, call out the National Guard if you have to."

"What about you?" one of the other students asked Kim,

"We're not leaving," Kim said, "we're gonna hunt this psycho down, and hand him his head for lunch."

Ron began to cut the fence, working as fast as his hands could allow, once the hole was big enough, he and Brick grabbed onto each side of the separated fence, and pulled it back, allowing the three remaining students to get out through the gaping hole that had been placed there,

"Thank God that's over with." Ron said, wiping his brow with his sleeve,

"Yeah." Brick said,

"Just one thing left to do." Kim said,

"Yep," Josh replied, "get this fuck where he breathes."


	9. Chapter 8:  The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 8**

**The Hunt Begins**

Kim went straight to the room she shared with Ron shortly after they had gone back into the house, she planned to change into her mission clothes, which she had brought with her, Ron had followed her up as well, saying that he was going to change too,

"You got your clothes, and I got mine." Ron said, replying to the raised eyebrow that Kim gave him.

Kim slipped into the bathroom, while Ron changed in the bedroom, when Kim stepped out of the bathroom, she realized what Ron had been talking about,

"Why did you change into that?" she asked.

Ron was standing in front of her, wearing the most unusual outfit she had ever seen on him. He was wearing black jeans. A black sleeveless T-shirt, and a black leather biker's jacket, on his feet, were black biker boots.

"Time to kick some ass, right?" Ron asked, Kim nodded,

"This is my ass kicking outfit, so let's get busy." Ron replied.

Kim shook her head, and followed Ron out of the room, their bags in hand, they were going to Ron's car, which had been parked in the back, near the old garage, there, they were going to put their bags into the trunk, and get ready to leave, once the threat of the killer was gone.

They walked up to the car, and found the others with their bags in hand, waiting for Ron, who had the only set of keys.

"Let's load up." Ron said, opening the trunk, and throwing his a bag into it, Kim followed suit, and soon, the others placed their bags in the trunk. Once the trunk had been loaded, Ron closed it with a loud snap,

"Time to go to work." Bonnie said, cracking her knuckles,

"Let's do it." Josh agreed, his face was set in a menacing snarl that made the hairs on the back of Kim's neck stand up.

"You all know what this means, right?" Kim asked, everyone, except Ron, nodded. Ron had already known what the next four hours would entail, and he wasn't about to back out now.

"Let's bag this fuck." Alan Platt said, that was enough to send the group back into the house. As soon as everyone except Bonnie, Tara, and Monique were out of earshot, Ron reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out his car keys,

"K.P., there's something I need you to do for me," he said, placing the keys into Kim's hand, "if I don't make it out–,"

"Don't talk that way, Ron, we're going to make it out alive, don't scare me like this." Kim said, the fright in her face noticeable,

"Listen to me, Kim, if I don't make it, I want you to get into my car, and get the fuck out of here." Ron said, looking at Kim with an intensity that she had never seen before,

"Ron, you're scaring your girlfriend." Kim said, looking at Ron,

"I mean it, Kim," Ron said, "we can't really count on the three we let out to bring back help, so it leaves us to tell the world what happened here, if one of us should survive, I want it to be you, so promise me that you'll bail, with anyone that remains, if anything should happen to me."

"I promise, Ron." Kim said, the tears flowing freely down her face. She understood what Ron was saying, if Ron were to lock eyes on the killer first, he was going to fight him to the death.

"Uh, K," Bonnie said, as she watched Ron head for the rear door of the house, "what was that all about?"

"If he sees this freak first, he plans to fight him, until one, or the other is dead." Kim answered, Bonnie's eyes became as big as side plates,

"**_He can't be serious?!_**" she said, her voice rising with suppressed fear.

"Very serious, and there's no way I can talk him out of it, Bonnie." Kim replied,

"You've got to, Kim, you just got to, if anyone can talk some sense into him, it's you." Tara said, echoing Bonnie's last statement,

"Sorry, Tara," Kim said, "all sense talking options denied."

"Didn't you see the look on his face," Monique said, looking over at the two cheerleaders, "Ron's beyond talking to, he's seen the bodies of six of his fellow classmates, and a fair few were friends of his, he's taking this personally."

"**_TOO_** personally, if you ask me." Bonnie said, following the others back to the house.

The group was walking down the third floor hallway, looking for hidden entrances, it was halfway down it, that they finally hit paydirt,

"Score one for the Ronman. Booyah!" Ron said, pushing the secret door aside, and walking down the dimly lit hall, as with the last passageway he had taken, the area had been thrown into total darkness when the door closed.

"Ron, lets get a little light on the subject." Kim said, cuing Ron to get the penlight out of whatever pocket he stashed it in. It didn't take long for Ron to pick up on this thought, he had already reached into a pocket of the jacket he was wearing, and pulled out the small flashlight, throwing out a bright beam of light in front of them.

"Any idea where this goes?" Josh asked the two teenagers in front of him,

"No." Kim said,

"But we plan to find out." Ron finished.

Josh had to admit, Kim and Ron knew each other better than they knew themselves, being able to finish each other's sentences like that, and not already have it planned, that was something.

"Is it my imagination, or is this tunnel getting smaller?" Bonnie asked, now crouching to keep her head from scraping the rafters,

"Not your imagination, Bonnie." Ron said, he was nearly bent over double,

"What's going on here?" Josh gasped, he was having a hard time breathing, his lanky form bent over at an odd angle,

"I found a door," Tara said, standing to one side of the tunnel, she had opened a small door, just big enough for everyone to squeeze through without trouble.

When the last person, Brick Flagg, had been pulled out of the doorway, the group looked around, they were in a large, high-ceilinged room, the hammerbeam rafters gave it the feeling of an ancient castle, while the foreboding air made it difficult for any of them to contain their fear, the only one that seemed to conceal his emotions successfully from the group, was Ron.

"Bon diggity, if it isn't for the fact that a crazed killer was after us, I'd actually stop and admire the way this room was constructed." he said, looking around it with a matter-of-fact air about him,

"Ron, everyone in this room is in a complete fit of the crazies at the moment, and you want to talk about the construction of the room?" Bonnie said,

"Wait a minute," Kim said, a thought occurring to her, "Ron, where did you and Brick put the bodies?"

"In the room . . . next . . . to . . . this . . . passage." Ron said, the reality of the situation grabbing him by the short and curlies.

"Uh-oh," Brick said, reality hitting him like a runaway freight train,

"Okay, what's going on." Bonnie asked, looking at the three teenagers in the lead,

"Think about it, Bonnie," Kim said, talking to Bonnie like a mother, telling some overexcited two year old, that one plus one equals two, "isn't it kind of suspicious that Ron and Brick find the bodies on the third floor, when we had seen them earlier in the day, outside?"

"Come to think of it," Bonnie said, looking at Kim, "you're right, how did those bodies get up here without us seeing them being dragged through the house?"

"That's right. She can be taught!" Ron said, looking back at Bonnie,

"Okay, so I'm a little slow on the uptake, here." Bonnie said, fixing Ron with one of her patented death glares,

"You're slipping, Bonnie." Ron said, smiling back at the bronzed beauty.

The group of teenagers made their slow way around the room, hoping to find some kind of doorway, when an unearthly howling filled the room,

"**_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_**" Brick shouted,

"I have no idea, but it didn't sound human." Kim replied, looking around, she couldn't have been further from the truth.

At that moment, the wall on the other side of the room burst open, and standing before the crowd of teens, was an abomination the likes of which, they had never seen before, and will most likely, never get out of their heads.

It was definitely human, it's long, lanky body was covered in torn clothes, that looked as though they were ready for the rag bin, it was wearing no shoes on its feet, and its eyes were sunk deep into the sockets, the skin was so white, it looked like it hadn't seen the sun in centuries, the monster let out another banshee-like wail, and proceeded to the nearest teenager,

"**_HOLY SHIT?!_**" Brick shouted, noticing, too late, that he was the target. Before he could move, he was lifted from his feet, and thrown into the wall opposite, where he slid down the wall, and moved no more,

"All right, motherfucker, it's my turn." Josh said, running full pelt toward the intruder, only to meet the same fate as Brick.

Kim was horror struck at the carnage that lay before her, Bonnie, who was standing beside her, was so scared, she couldn't move, then Ron's voice caught her attention,

"I got a little something for ya over here, boy, come and get it." he said, he was holding onto a kitana of sorts, but this one seemed to glow with a bright blue light.

"Where did you get that?" Kim asked, looking at the sword in Ron's hand,

"Had it for a while, K.P., I'm surprised that you didn't see me slip it into my bag." Ron replied, now dropping into a battle stance.

The beast came headlong after Ron, but Ron was ready for him, taking a huge swipe at his abdomen, The Lotus Blade found its mark, the killer doubled over, howling in pain,

"**_LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!_**" said Brick, who, like Josh, had regained his bearings, and was standing at the opposite end of the room.

"Well put." Ron said, running for the door they had come into, and back out into the third floor hallway.

"Where to now?" Kim asked, but her question was never answered. As she turned around, she saw Ron come off the ground, and what appeared to be the end of a sword sticking out of his hip,

"Time to bail." Kim said, grabbing Bonnie, and running for the main staircase, she looked back one last time, to see Ron flying off the end of the long Claymore that was in the killers hands, Ron landed in front of Kim, his face was white, his breathing was raspy, his pants were torn, and there was a gaping hole that penetrated through his right hip,

"Help me up." he said, looking over at Brick, who helped Ron to his feet,

"You okay, Ron?" Josh asked,

"I've had worse." Ron replied,

"Can you walk?" Brick asked,

"If you get out of my way, I'll fucking run." Ron said, limping down the stairs, it was clear to Kim, that the sword had done some damage to Ron's right leg.

"Where to now?" Bonnie asked,

"Outta here." Kim said, running down the stairs, a bloodied Brick, Josh, and Ron, following after her.


	10. Chapter 9:  Checkmate

**Chapter 9**

**Checkmate**

The group made it out of the house, the killer hot on their heels. Kim watched, as Ron, Brick, Josh, and Alan Platt turned to face it,

"You girls, get to the car, we'll be along in a minute." Brick said,

"Ron, you're hurt, c'mon." Bonnie said, grabbing Ron by the upper arm, attempting to move him, no dice,

"You heard Brick, Bonnie, get to the car, we need to buy you some time to get that beast of mine started." Ron said,

"Ron, don't do this," Bonnie pleaded, "you got nothing to prove to anyone here, we already know that you're good in a fight, but right now, you need to think of your health."

"I'm not out to prove anything, Bonnie." Ron said,

"Let it drop, Bonnie." Josh finished,

"Josh, he just had a huge sword rammed through his hip, now you tell me?" Tara said, now butting in on the conversation,

"This arguing ain't helping matters, here." Alan Platt said, now catching the group's attention,

"C'mon, you three," Kim said, pushing Bonnie, Tara, and Monique to the car, "let's just do as they ask."

"Kim, why did you do that," Bonnie said, after they were out of the boy's hearing range, "they're gonna get themselves killed, and you know it, and Ron is supposed to be your boyfriend, and he's injured, you're just letting him do this?!"

"I don't have much of a choice, Bonnie," Kim said, looking at the tanned beauty, and frowning, it was apparent that Kim was about to cry, her eyes were shining with uncried tears.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, looking at Kim, "I forgot, he's not just your boyfriend, is he?"

"No," Kim replied, "he's my best friend, too."

"All the more reason to go back after him." Tara interjected,

"That's why we're not leaving without them." Kim said,

"What about your promise to Ron?" Monique asked,

"I figured he only meant that if he were dead." Kim replied,

"Then, lets get in, and wait for them at the back door." Bonnie said, opening the passenger's door, and pushing Monique, and Tara into the back seats, before getting in herself.

Kim sat down in the driver's seat, placed the key in the ignition, and turned it, within seconds, the gigantic Oldsmobile rocket engine roared to life,

"Gun it, K." Bonnie said,

"Going." Kim replied, and with a screeching of tires, they pointed the car to the rear door.

They didn't have to wait long for the boys to come out of the house, and from the looks of it, they were carrying one of their number. As they got closer, they realized that Josh was slung over Brick's shoulders, and Brick's right arm stuck out at a weird angle.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, looking at Josh and Brick,

"Sneak attack," Alan Platt said, "the motherfucker Pearl Harbored us."

"Yeah," Ron said, he was now bleeding from somewhere under the scalp, "he got us good."

"He came out of a wall on the first floor, right behind us," Brick related, "broke my arm, and I think Josh got a concussion out of it."

"Why are you bleeding from the head, Ron?" Kim asked,

"Got hit by a piece of flying debris," Ron said, "but that's not important, the asshole's still alive."

The boys were helped into the back seat by Bonnie and Tara. Ron was the last to get in. As soon as the door was closed, a light came on through a second floor window, and the ghastly figure of the killer could be seen.

"What's he doing?" Bonnie asked,

"No clue, but I'm not sticking around to find out." Kim said, grabbing the car's gear selector, and preparing to put the car in gear, that's when a loud bang was heard inside of the car. The killer had jumped from the window, on top of the car,

"I'm punching this asshole's ticket." Kim said, placing the car in gear, and stomping on the accelerator.

The car took off in a screeching of tires, and a pall of acrid smoke, Kim had wheeled the heavy car toward the front gate,

"K, that gate's solid steel, we're gonna get killed." Bonnie said,

"And so will he." Kim said, pointing a finger to the roof of the car, where the killer was now pounding on the roof, attempting to get at the teenagers inside.

Kim pushed down on the accelerator with everything she had, the car had now hit its top speed of 140 miles per hour, and wasn't slowing down.

It happened in an instant, the car hit the gate with an ear shattering noise of metal on metal, a loud screaming from the roof of the car had told them that the killer had been impaled on the spiked ridge of the gate, but they were unable to go any further, the gate prevented them from moving off the manor grounds.

Kim had anticipated the move she was about to make, and had reached for her seat belt, buckling herself in just before she rammed the gate, she felt her left arm give way at the moment of impact.

"**_OW!_**" she said, now looking at her arm, there was a jagged piece of steel sticking out of it, just above the elbow, "Oh, great."

But that was the least of their worries, from outside of the car, noises could be heard. Apparently, the killer was still alive, so Kim took matters into her own hands. She reached around to where Ron was sitting, grabbed The Lotus Blade from him, and jumped out of the car,

"**_SAY GOODNIGHT ASSHOLE!_**" Kim said, jumping to the roof of the car, and pulling back the kitana.

With all of her strength, she pulled back the sword, and brought it down across the back of the killer's neck, his head came off cleanly, stopping his movements.

Steve Barkin was walking down the winding road to Ryerson Manor. Today, he was wearing a pair of blue shorts, and a blue rugby shirt,

'_I wonder how big of a mess they left me to clean up **this** time?_' he thought, his question was answered the moment he came within sight of the main gate.

Stoppable's car was sticking out of the gate, from all outward appearances, one of the students must've panicked, and got Ron's keys, attempting to ram the gate to get out, but that was nothing to what he was about to bear witness to.

Inside the car, he could see seven bodies, in the driver's seat, was Kim Possible, sitting next to her, Bonnie Rockwaller, in the back seat, was Tara King, Alan Platt, Brick Flagg, Josh Mankey, Monique, and Stoppable himself.

"**_POSSIBLE, EXPLANATION, NOW!_**" Mr. Barkin shouted, waking up everyone in the car.

Kim saw the principal of the school, and pointed up at the roof of the car, Barkin's eye traveled upward, and came to rest on a headless body, impaled on the spiked top of the gate,

"That looks like Tad Ryerson." Mr. Barkin said, looking at the head, which lay next to the car,

"Who?" Kim asked,

"Tad Ryerson," Barkin repeated, "Great Grandson of Roger Ryerson, and, from what I've heard, a complete loony, he escaped from the state mental health center a couple of weeks ago, noone thought he would find his way here."

"How did he get out?" Bonnie asked,

"Killed a couple of guards, and crashed through a second floor window." Barkin said,

"Well, thanks to him, ten students are dead." Brick said, waking up, the pain in his broken right arm intensifying,

"What about the rest?" Barkin asked, pointing at the back seat,

"Well, Bonnie, Tara, and Monique are alright," Kim said, "I got a piece of steel in my left arm, Josh has a concussion, Ron was skewered through the hip, Brick has a broken arm, and Alan has a broken leg from the impact."

"I'll get ambulances, and the County Coroner out here." Barkin said, reaching into a pocket of his shorts, and pulling out a cell phone.


	11. Chapter 10:  The Aftermath

**Chapter 10**

**The Aftermath**

Later that night, at Middleton General Hospital, the group of survivors were grouped in a room on the fifth floor. Ron had to spend the night at the hospital, just to be on the safe side, in the bed next to him, was Kim.

"So, he's dead?" Tara asked, she had her right arm in a sling, she had sprained it in the impact.

"Yeah, he's dead." Kim said, looking at the blond, and smiling slightly,

"And they're calling us heroes," Bonnie said, looking over at Kim, "can you believe it, us, heroes."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Brick said, looking at Kim and Ron,

"No big." Kim said, shrugging off the complement,

"Yeah, you two are probably used to it." Tara said,

"Actually," Ron said, "this is only the second time I've been called a hero."

"I don't believe that," Bonnie said, "the way you handled yourself last night."

"And I was scared to death, too, Bonnie." Ron said, finally letting his emotions show,

"Ah, the crack in the Stoppable armor appears." Tara said, smiling at Ron, and hugging him, for what was the third time since they had known each other.

The next morning found Ron and Kim waiting to go home,

"Good to be going home, K.P." Ron said, smiling at his girlfriend,

"It's just good to be alive." Kim replied, smiling, Ron was still needing crutches to get around, but he would survive. Kim's arm needed fifteen stitches to close it up. The doctors had done a good job removing the scars from her body, as they had done with Ron, who had to spend eight hours in surgery to repair the damage to his right hip.

"Listen up, people," Mr. Barkin was addressing the student body of Middleton High School, which had assembled in the gym for an awards presentation, "Today, we honor eight students, who showed great courage in the face of overwhelming odds, today, I give you, Kimberly Possible, Ronald Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara King, Alan Platt, Monique Robinson, Joshua Mankey, and Brick Flagg."

The gym exploded with applause, as one by one, the students came out from what appeared to be a side entrance, Ron was still on crutches, and Alan was in a wheelchair, his leg had been broken so badly in the crash, that the doctors had told him to keep all weight off of it for the duration he wore the cast.

The medals were presented to the individual students, and Mr. Barkin read the certificates that came with them:

"For great courage, and quick actions, on the morning of August 28, 2004, the Governor of the State of Colorado presents the Governor's Medal, to the following people; Kimberly Ann Possible, Ronald Joseph Stoppable, Bonnie Jean Rockwaller, Tara Renee King, Monique Michelle Robinson, Joshua Wendell Mankey, Brick Eugene Flagg, and Alan Richard Platt, signed, this 30th day of August, 2004, Frank Richards, Governor, State of Colorado."

"Congratulations, Kimmie." Mrs. Dr. Possible said, giving her daughter a big hug, and turning over to the rest of the group, and congratulating them as well.

"Well done, son." Mr. Stoppable said, now helping his only child to the door of the gym, and out, into the beautiful morning.

Kim and Ron knew that nothing would ever be the same after that day, but they never spoke of it, to anyone, the traumatic events of that night had brought them together in a way that no mission had ever done, from that day forward, they would become inseparable.

**END**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I thought that I would bring you up to speed on what has happened in the ten years since that night:

Bonnie Rockwaller went on to Colorado State University, where she studied Astrophysics, she received her doctorate only a couple of years ago, currently, she is one of the worlds leading scientists, leading the world in her studies of planetary movements, and motion dynamics.

Brick Flagg also went to Colorado State, where played football for the Rams, winning the Heisman Trophy in his senior year, he went on to be drafted by the Detroit Lions in the first round, taking them to the Super Bowl in his rookie season, winning the game with a last second touchdown pass. He, and Bonnie married shortly after they graduated college, they have three beautiful children, and still live in Middleton.

Monique attended Upperton University, where she studied forensics, she works as a Crime Scene Investigator for the Middleton Police Department.

Tara King went on to Julliard, where she studied acting, she is currently working on a motion picture about that night, she is married, and has two children, she maintains a home in Los Angeles, but still resides in Middleton.

Josh Mankey went into the Police Academy after high school, he is currently, one of the best detectives on the Middleton Police Department.

Alan Platt was never the same after that night, he never forgave himself for his sister's death, despite others telling him that it wasn't his fault. Shortly after graduation, in a fit of depression, he put a gun to his head, and pulled the trigger, he was 19. He was buried in Middleton Park Cemetary, next to his sister, his was one of the biggest funerals in the city's history.

Ron Stoppable also went to Upperton University, where he pursued a law degree, he currently works for the D.A.'s office in Middleton. His nickname is, 'The Perry Mason of Middleton,' primarily because he's never lost a case.

Ryerson Manor was demolished shortly after that night, in it's place, a huge granite memorial now stands, commerating that night, when eight high school students stood against the worst threat they had ever faced, and came out alive.

The three students that escaped through the fence disappeared into the background, they became a footnote in the most bizarre mass murder in Middleton's history.

And as for me, Kim Possible, I followed my two best friends to Upperton University, where I earned a degree in Criminal Justice, I now work as a Private Investigator. As a side note, Ron and I married after college, we're awaiting the birth of our first child, we still live in Middleton, not too far from Brick and Bonnie. We still go on missions, but now, it's as husband, and wife.

I often stop and think about that night, when I do, the usual questions pop into my head, '_If I'd only done this, if I'd only one that?_' But I realize, that no matter what I'd have done, the results would be the same, if not worse, more could've died that night, if the ones that survived had not stuck together, and used their brains. None of us that survived take life for granted anymore, we found out that night, that life is a precious gift, one that should never be wasted.

No matter what I do, I'll never forget that night, it'll live in my memory forever, as Hell Night.

_A/N: Once again, I **do not **own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the story is mine, I make no profit from this, any resemblance to any person, or persons, living, or dead, is pure coincidence._


End file.
